Would you kiss me?
by leontinees
Summary: Gaara quiere un beso. ¿A quién se lo pedirá? Un año después, nuevas e importantes dudas asaltan al Kazekage...
1. Chapter 1

**WOULD YOU KISS ME?**

_¡Dedicado a mis queridas amigas del foro GaaIno en este día tan especial ^o^!_

* * *

Era una agradable tarde en Suna, una de esas pocas al año en las que la temperatura media era apenas sofocante, en comparación con el resto que en su mayoría eran directamente asfixiantes. También soplaba una ligera brisa que revolvía la arena en el exterior, pero eso era habitual, estando en una aldea en medio del desierto.

El joven Kazekage se dirigía a la biblioteca que había en la torre, pues necesitaba comprobar algunos datos. Interminable papeleo burocrático... una de las cosas más fastidiosas de su cargo, pero era su obligación cumplir con ello. No siempre podía depender de Temari o Kankuro para hacerlo, especialmente ahora que debían ocuparse de los ninjas de Konoha, que habían venido para estrechar lazos entre ambas villas.

- Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama - le saludó alguien.

Vaya, precisamente frente a la puerta de la biblioteca se topaba con uno de esos ninjas. Era un shinobi joven como él, de cabello negro y desconcertante sonrisa. Cómo era su nombre... ¿Sai?

- Buenas tardes, Sai-san. ¿Venías a la biblioteca también?

- Sí, quería devolver un libro que me recomendó Kankuro-san - respondió Sai mostrándoselo - Es algo confuso pero también interesante. Aunque he pasado demasiado tiempo intentando comprenderlo, se me ha hecho tarde para la reunión con Temari-san y mis compañeros. Seguro que se enfadarán conmigo.

Por su tono de voz se podría intuir que Sai estaba preocupado al respecto, pero su eterna sonrisa dejaba con la duda.

- Puedo devolverlo por ti, entonces - se ofreció Gaara estoicamente - Si mi hermana comete un asesinato, perjudicaría las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna. No es necesario que te retrases más.

- Te lo agradecería mucho, Kazekage-sama - dijo el moreno, dándole el libro - Hasta luego.

Nada más despedirse, el shinobi desapareció en una nubecita de humo. Gaara siguió su camino, abriendo despacio la puerta de la biblioteca para hacer el menor ruido posible, y así no molestar a quienes ya estuviesen adentro. Pero para fortuna suya, la sala estaba completamente vacía, a excepción del encargado; lo cual significaba que podría terminar rápidamente su trabajo, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, y tomarse el resto de la tarde libre.

Lo único que fallaba en su brillante plan, es que Gaara no tenía nada más para ocupar su tiempo aparte de su labor como Kazekage, de modo que cuando acabó, se vio sin nada que hacer. Finalizadas sus tareas, se dispuso a marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado cuando reparó en el libro que había a su lado, el que Sai le había pedido devolver en su nombre. Lo cogió con cierta curiosidad, queriendo saber qué clase de libro era el que Kankuro le había recomendado.

- _El arte de besar_, por K.H., del País del Fuego.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había caído la noche y el aire había refrescado considerablemente, pero en el interior de la torre la temperatura se mantenía cálida y estable. Todavía dentro de su despacho, un ensimismado pelirrojo leía cierto libro que se había olvidado de devolver, pues tal como le había dicho Sai, el contenido era interesante pero confuso. ¿Qué había tan especial en un beso, como para dedicarle un libro?

- **"Como ya mencionamos en el capítulo IV, es importante conocer hasta dónde llega nuestra relación con cada persona para elegir correctamente el tipo de beso que podemos dar"** - leía para sí - **"También debemos recordar que el mismo tipo de beso puede adquirir significados distintos, dependiendo del sitio donde nos encontremos o de las costumbres del lugar"**. Esto es demasiado enredoso.

Cansado de darle vueltas a un tema al que no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, Gaara cerró el libro y meditó unos minutos sobre lo que había leído. La verdad es que había picado su curiosidad, y quería comprenderlo, pero leyendo más de ese libro dudaba que aclarase sus interrogantes. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a alguien.

La primera persona que le vino a la mente fue su hermana Temari. Ella tenía que saber algo, pues varias veces la había visto besándose como desesperada con ese ninja llamado Shikamaru, y por lo poco que Gaara conocía de las emociones humanas, ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Pero no la había visto besar así a nadie más, sólo a él.

Mirando el reloj de su mesa, vio que faltaba poco para la medianoche. A esas horas Temari solía estar en la cocina, haciendo cualquier cosa, era una costumbre de ella.

- Temari - le habló al bajar a la cocina, y encontrársela en efecto allí - Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Hola Gaara, estoy preparando zumo, ¿te apetece? - él negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué necesitas de tu maravillosa hermana mayor?

- ¿Puedes darme un beso?

El pelirrojo lo había soltado de golpe, sin darle la menor importancia, como si hablase del tiempo. Razón por eso que al principio la kunoichi dudase de lo que había oído.

- Perdona, creo que no te escuché bien con el ruido del exprimidor. ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que si puedes darme un beso - repitió él.

Temari le miró sorprendida, y por un breve segundo, casi pareció a punto de llorar. Pero sin decir una palabra, cogió un paño húmedo que había por ahí y se limpió las manos, para luego acercarse a Gaara y abrazarle. El joven kage se dejó hacer, esperando, hasta que finalmente la chica se enderezó y le besó suavemente en la frente.

- Claro que puedo, Gaara - le sonrió ella - Todas las veces que quieras.

Y sintiéndose dichosa por lo que acababa de hacer, Temari reanudó su trabajo con el exprimidor. Su hermanito seguía confundido, pero si eso era todo lo que un beso de ella podía hacer, tendría que buscar la respuesta en otra parte.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kankuro se encontraba en su taller, aprovechando que esa noche no tenía ninguna cita para reparar algunas de sus nuevas marionetas de combate. Estaba tratando de encajar correctamente una articulación, cuando fue interrumpido por un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¡Pasa, está abierto! - gritó a quienquiera que fuese, sin molestarse en levantarse.

- Kankuro, tengo algo que pedirte - dijo Gaara en cuanto entró.

- ¿Eh? Pues dilo rápido, estoy trabajando.

- ¿Puedes darme un beso?

_¡CRIIIC!_

El tornillo que Kankuro ajustaba en ese momento se salió de su eje, aflojando fatalmente todo el codo de la marioneta.

_¡TLIN, TLIN, TLIN!_

El brazo de madera se deshizo entero, reducido a simples componentes.

_¡CRONK!_

El desequilibrio de peso en el lado izquierdo desestabilizó el resto de los engranajes, que no tardaron en soltarse también. En apenas unos segundos, todo el trabajo que Kankuro había realizado en casi seis semanas se vio convertido en un montón de leña.

- Di-di-disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo? - tartamudeó el shinobi, aún con el destornillador en la mano y sin atreverse a girar.

- He dicho que si puedes darme un beso.

Despacio y con mucho miedito, Kankuro se volteó hacia su hermanito, temeroso de encontrarse con algún monstruo salido de las profundidades del desierto que hubiera venido a torturarle. Pero no, resultó no ser más que Gaara (lo cual tampoco fue nada tranquilizador, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pedirle).

- Esto, yo... - balbuceó el castaño, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca - No lo tomes a mal, pero los hermanos no acostumbran besarse entre ellos.

- ¿Ah no? - inquirió el menor tan tranquilo, sin comprender - Pues Temari lo hizo. Es más, incluso me dijo que podía hacerlo siempre que quisiera.

Al escuchar mencionar a su hermana, un hondo suspiro de alivio brotó de la garganta de Kankuro.

- Te refieres a eso. ¡Haber empezado por ahí, hombre! - refunfuñó - De todas formas, no. Los hombres no se besan entre ellos a menos que sean pareja, da igual que seamos hermanos. Eso es cosa de chicas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues... ¡porque no! - el marionetista sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa idea de su mente.

- Kankuro, todos los días te veo pegado a la boca de una chica diferente, o a su cara, o a su cuello, o quién sabe dónde más (desde luego prefiero no saberlo). Tú tienes mucha experiencia con estas cosas, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser para ti darme un beso?

- Es que... es que... - nada, no le salía ninguna excusa medianamente buena - De acuerdo, si es tan importante para ti... ¡pero no pienso hacerlo de nuevo!

Y antes de que su voluntad flaquease, Kankuro se levantó de la silla y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, esperando que nunca jamás tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo. Demonios, si lo que Gaara pretendía era que le mostrase su afecto de hermano, ¡había otras cosas que podrían hacer juntos, y no estarse besando como niñitas de preescolar!

- Ya, ¿contento? - masculló, antes de retomar su trabajo con la destrozada marioneta.

- Hummm... - gruñó interiormente el joven kage, antes de marcharse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquello no funcionaba. Ya le habían besado dos personas, y Gaara seguía sin comprender qué había tan especial en ello. ¿Se habría equivocado al pedírselo a Temari y Kankuro? No creía que la culpa fuese de ellos, pues ambos tenían mucha experiencia besando, él lo sabía.

- ¡Buenas noches, Gaara-sensei! - le saludó una conocida voz, animada pero con una leve nota de timidez.

- Buenas noches, Matsuri. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta mañana.

- Terminé mi misión satisfactoriamente con un día de ventaja, de modo que emprendí el camino de vuelta a Suna. No pensaba entregar el reporte hasta mañana por la mañana, pero al acercarme y ver que había luz en su despacho, decidí hacerlo ahora - explicó con una sonrisa, tendiéndole un pergamino.

- Buen trabajo, Matsuri - le dijo Gaara, tomando el reporte - Ya puedes retirarte a descansar.

- Gracias, Gaara-sensei. ¿No se le ofrece nada antes de irme?

- No, puedes... - antes de terminar la frase, una idea vino a su mente - En realidad, sí hay una cosa que podrías hacer por mí.

- ¡Lo que usted diga, Gaara-sensei!

- ¿Puedes darme un beso?

No se escuchó más que el viento nocturno durante un par de minutos. La joven kunoichi había abierto mucho los ojos al oír la petición de su joven kage y no movía un solo músculo, daba la impresión de estar petrificada.

- ¿Matsuri? - la llamó el pelirrojo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar la voz de su líder, la chica pareció reaccionar al fin. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Pues... si usted quiere, Gaara-sensei... a mí no me importaría.

- ¿Entonces puedes hacerlo?

- Cl-claro.

Vacilante, Matsuri se acercó despacito a Gaara, y luego se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar su boca y depositar un breve beso sobre sus labios. Él se mantuvo estático, esperando, por si acaso esta vez encontraba la respuesta que buscaba... pero no, tampoco.

- Bueno, Gaara-sensei, me voy a descansar - dijo Matsuri con una risita al alejarse, todavía sonrojada - Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, hasta mañana.

En cuanto la puerta de su oficina se cerró, el Kazekage se recostó nuevamente sobre su cómodo sillón, tal como estaba antes de la llegada de su alumna. Ya eran tres personas, y nada... puede que el problema lo tuviese él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pasaban las dos de la madrugada, y Gaara comenzaba a sentirse cansado. No acostumbraba ni necesitaba dormir tanto como el resto de la gente, pero desde la extracción del ichibi, disfrutaba de hacerlo tres o cuatro horas cada noche. Ya iba siendo hora de acostarse.

Se encaminó por el pasillo escasamente iluminado, rumbo a su habitación, cuando escuchó un sonido de pasos que se acercaban a él. Poniéndose en guardia, esperó a tener al intruso cerca, pero resultó ser simplemente Sai. ¿Es que en esa aldea nadie dormía esa noche o qué?

- Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama. ¿De paseo?

- No, de hecho ya iba a acostarme. ¿Y tú, Sai-san?

- Me entró sed. No me acostumbro al clima de Suna, es demasiado irregular - dijo el moreno con su habitual sonrisa - Por cierto, gracias por el favor del libro.

- ¿El libro? - se extrañó Gaara, antes de recordar a lo que se refería - Ah, no lo he devuelto todavía. Me causó curiosidad y probé a leerlo, pero tal como señalaste, es complicado de entender.

- En realidad no lo es tanto, según me explicó la hermosa Ino esta tarde.

- ¿Ino-san?

- Sí, la kunoichi rubia de lindos pechos que vino de Konoha con sus compañeros de equipo y conmigo - le aclaró Sai - Yo también tenía muchas dudas respecto al libro, y quería saber qué significaban todos esos besos. Pero cuando se lo pregunté a mis amigos, no pudieron ayudarme mucho.

- ¿Cómo fue eso? - se interesó Gaara, pues la situación del shinobi era similar a la propia.

- Le pedí a Sakura-san que me besara, pero aunque lo hizo, no me sirvió de mucho. También probé con Naruto-kun y Yamato-taicho... pero hasta el beso de la fea fue mejor.

- ¿Y crees que si yo le pregunto lo mismo a Ino-san podrá ayudarme también?

- Seguro, Kazekage-sama - asintió Sai - Ino es muy buena explicando este tipo de cosas. Y justo ahora todavía estará despierta, acabo de hablar con ella.

- Gracias, Sai-san. Ya sabes dónde está la cocina - se despidió el ex-jinchuriki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino apagó la luz que había en su mesita y se acomodó en su cama, dispuesta a dormir ya, pero unos leves golpecitos en la puerta la obligaron a abrir nuevamente los ojos y atender la llamada. Pero de entre todas las personas que se alojaban en ese momento en la torre del Kazekage, él era la última que habría esperado ver.

- ¡Gaara! - se sorprendió la Yamanaka - Qui-quiero decir... buenas noches, Kazekage-sama. ¿Necesita algo?

- En realidad sí, Ino-san. Y Gaara está bien - replicó él, entrando sin miramientos en la habitación aunque ella no le hubiese invitado (era su casa después de todo) - Hay algo que no logro comprender, y Sai-san me sugirió que lo hablase contigo. ¿Podrías explicarme lo que dice aquí, por favor?

Y le mostró un libro que, para desgracia suya, ella conocía muy bien.

- Otra vez ese libro no... - murmuró por lo bajo - Veamos, ¿lo has leído, Gaara? ¿Todo enterito? - él asintió - ¿Y aun así, no...?

- No acabo de entenderlo, es verdad. ¿Qué hay tan especial en un beso? Mi hermana y Shikamaru-san se lo pasan haciendo todo el día, y también Kankuro con su docena de novias. Pero cuando me han besado a mí, no vi qué era tan sensac...

- ¿Ya te han besado, Gaara? - él volvió a asentir - No todos los besos son iguales ni tienen el mismo significado, como bien dice ese libro. ¿Cómo te han besado?

- Primero Temari me besó en la frente.

- Es un beso típicamente familiar. Un beso en la frente implica ternura, consuelo, afán de protección. Es el beso que una madre le daría a sus hijos.

- Luego Kankuro me besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Pffftt! - Ino se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de contener la risa que le vino al imaginarse la escena, seguramente incómoda para el marionetista - Bueno, usualmente un beso en la mejilla es señal de amistad, de confianza. Es en sentido afectuoso, y es el beso más común.

- Después también Matsuri me besó, en la boca.

- ¿En la boca? Eso ya es más difícil. ¿Fue superficial o profundo?

Gaara la miró sin entender.

- ¿A qué te refieres con superficial o profundo?

- Pues a la intensidad, naturalmente - la kunoichi vio que no se explicaba - Quiero decir que, cuando Matsuri te besó, ¿fue corto o largo?

- Corto, apenas me rozó. Pero ella parecía estar... emocionada, creo.

- No lo dudo - replicó Ino despectivamente, sin que el chico alcanzase a oírla - Ese beso quiere decir que a alguien le gustas, por lo general mucho, y que querría profundizar su relación contigo.

El joven Kazekage se quedó en silencio un rato, meditando sobre las respuestas que Ino le había dado. Ciertamente, le había aclarado muchas cosas... pero todavía había una que no entendía.

- ¿Y qué significan los besos como los de mi hermana y Shikamaru-san?

- Ah, los del tipo salvaje y apasionado - concretó ella - Son besos muy intensos, pues son provocados por el deseo físico, que también es una sensación muy fuerte. Se dan cuando tienes una imperiosa necesidad que compartir calor con alguien.

- ¿Calor?

- Aunque también pueden ser debidos al amor, que son ligeramente diferentes - continuó Ino con su disertación, ajena a la interrupción - Son intensos también, pero de una forma más calmada y exhaustiva, no tan apresurada...

- ¿Tú podrías besarme así?

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

- De la forma salvaje y apasionada. ¿Podrías besarme así?

- Pues yo... - ella le miró algo azorada, porque le consideraba muy atractivo e incitantemente peligroso, pero no era cuestión de confesarlo - Supongo que sería cosa de intentarlo, Gaara.

Él no esperó más permiso. Yendo hasta donde Ino se hallaba plantada y tiesa como una estatua, se detuvo un segundo para mirarla y rozar su labio inferior con el pulgar, en una inesperada caricia que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de la kunoichi. Con algo de vacilación, Gaara posó sus labios sobre los tiernos de ella, cubriéndolos lentamente hasta saborearlos por completo.

Un gemido brotó de la garganta de Ino cuando su lengua topó con la del pelirrojo, enzarzándose en una batalla que ninguno pensaba rechazar. ¡Era magnífico! Él podía no tener mucha experiencia, pero demonios, sí que aprendía rápido. El beso era tan devastador para sus sentidos que apenas notó cuando le flojearon las piernas, y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Gaara la empujó contra la pared, apoyándose sobre sus manos y dejándola encerrada entre sus brazos. Ino aprovechó su cercanía para aferrarse a su túnica de kage, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

- Creo que... por fin empiezo... a comprender dónde... está lo fantástico en esto - dijo Gaara al terminar el beso, respirando agitadamente.

- Bueno, entonces... podemos continuar practicando hasta que lo entiendas por completo, Gaara-sama - sonrió la rubia con picardía.

- Me gustaría, pero esto hace que me sienta... un poco extraño - medio protestó él, confundido, mirando la parte inferior de su cuerpo - Debiste advertirme que esto traía efectos secundarios. ¿Qué hago con esto para que vuelva a su estado normal? Porque algo me dice que tú tienes la culpa.

- Gaara... - sonrió Ino traviesa - Para saber eso necesitas leer otro libro...


	2. Chapter 2

_¡De un cumpleaños a otro ^o^! Ojalá os guste esta segunda parte, escrita a petición popular._

* * *

Había pasado un año, con sus doce meses correspondientes, y nuevamente una misión traía al Equipo 10 de Konoha hasta Suna. El equipo formado por el genio Shikamaru Nara, el fortachón Chouji Akimichi y la maestra de los besos Ino Yamanaka.

El rostro de la muchacha se dibujó detalladamente en la imaginación del joven Kazekage. Sí, Gaara había pensado un poco en ella desde la noche en que descubrió de su mano la maravilla que suponía besarse... o más bien, lo descubrió de su boca. No había podido olvidarlo, no que quisiera hacerlo tampoco, y así ocasionalmente se había encontrado rememorando aquel encuentro... un poco muy poco, apenas dos o tres veces al día... o cuando veía un hermoso cactus en flor... o cuando bebía algo caliente y el calor y la humedad se extendía por sus labios... o cuando despertaba por la noche con cierta extraña protuberancia en la parte baja de su cuerpo, tras haber tenido algunos sueños que...

... ejem, como decíamos, pensaba en ella poco, muy poco. Él era un hombre ocupado.

Gaara era un hombre ocupado por ser el kage de Suna. Eso conllevaba numerosas responsabilidades, como estar siempre pendiente de la felicidad y bienestar de todos los habitantes; por ello mismo, preocuparse de uno mismo se convertía en algo secundario. Si tenía hambre, primero pensaba en si todos sus aldeanos y ninjas disponían de las provisiones necesarias; cuando quería ducharse, siempre se aseguraba antes de que las reservas de agua en Suna eran suficientes; si se despertaba en mitad de la noche con una incomodidad en su anatomía inferior, se preguntaba si habría más hombres en su situación... tal vez por eso hacía relativamente escaso tiempo que el agua fría en casa de los hermanos Sabaku disminuía más rápidamente durante la madrugada.

Pero es que Gaara era un hombre ocupado.

Tan ocupado estaba que, de hecho, pensó que la llegada de los Konoha-nin podría suponer unas pequeñas vacaciones para él. Se tomaría unos días de asueto para darles un buen hospedaje, de paso ensayando sus habilidades como anfitrión. Y quizás, sólo quizás, si le sobraba tiempo por la noche, podría pedirle a Ino-san que le repitiese la lección de besos de un año atrás, a fin de comprobar que no se le había olvidado.

No es como si lo hubiera deseado durante doce meses, ni pensado en ello cada día desde entonces. No, claro que no, apenas lo había pensado un poquito. Él era un hombre ocupado después de todo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La bienvenida salió bien, todo fue correcto, tal como correspondía. El Equipo 10 de Konoha fue gratamente recibido y alojado en la propia casa de los hermanos Sabaku (es decir, en la mansión del Kazekage), y seguramente fue mera casualidad que la habitación de invitados de Ino quedara enfrente de los aposentos principales (esto es, el dormitorio de Gaara). A veces estas cosas pasan, las casualidades son así.

- ¡Kazekage-sama! - se dirigió a él Chouji, una vez que el recibimiento oficial hubo concluido y pudieron comportarse de un modo más informal - Me han pedido que le entregue un obsequio. Es de parte de Sai, el shinobi pálido de cabello negro que estuvo aquí también hace un año.

- Sí, le recuerdo - dijo Gaara con solemnidad - ¿De qué se trata?

Chouji sacó de su mochila un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, y se lo tendió al pelirrojo.

- No sé qué es, pero Sai estaba sonriendo cuando me pidió que se lo diera. Dijo algo de que era el segundo tomo, o la segunda parte... algo por el estilo.

- Gracias.

Gaara cogió el regalo y se dirigió a su habitación para ver lo que era. Al desenvolverlo vio que se trataba de un libro, del mismo tamaño y diseño que tenía aquel otro que Sai había tomado de su biblioteca, y que luego el joven kage había leído también.

- _Segunda entrega_ - leyó la portada - _El arte del amor_, por A.M., del País del Fuego.

Abrió la primera página, y después... pasaron las horas, muchas horas. La Luna tomó el lugar del Sol, y el asfixiante calor del día dejó paso al intenso frío del desierto. En Suna ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, a excepción de los ninjas que les tocaba patrullar, pero en la mansión del Kazekage una luz seguía todavía encendida.

- **"Reincidiendo nuevamente en lo dicho en el capítulo III, es importante saber distinguir cuándo la química entre dos cuerpos es buena y cuándo no hay nada que hacer. Incluso un hombre y una mujer expertos en el arte del amor pueden experimentar una unión totalmente insatisfactoria juntos si sus esencias no están en sintonía..."** Esto es todavía más confuso que en el libro anterior. ¿Cómo sabes que estás _en sintonía_ con la otra persona? - pasó aleatoriamente las hojas ya leídas, captando fragmentos sueltos - Temperatura, cosquilleo, respiración... ¿qué es el frotamiento? ¿Y a qué se refiere con el _jugueteo previo_?

No comprendía nada, y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer sin la ayuda de alguien que se lo explicase. Al parecer, una vez más debería acudir a la extensa sabiduría de Ino Yamanaka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unos toquecitos en su puerta sacaron a Ino de la nube somnolienta en la que estaba sumergida. Sin llegar a estar completamente dormida, se trataba todavía de un sitio lo suficientemente confortable como para protestar que la sacaran de allí. En un primer momento optó por ignorar el llamado, pero al repetirse los golpecitos, se recordó a sí misma que no estaba en su casa sino en la del Kazekage, y que denegar la atención a quienquiera que estuviera importunándola a altas horas de la noche seguía siendo una total falta de respeto.

De modo que, adecentando en lo posible su aspecto y su fino camisón, se levantó para atender la puerta. Al abrir, no pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa al ver frente a ella al Kazekage en persona.

- ¿Gaara-sama? - preguntó - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Podrías explicarme esto? - al igual que hace un año, Gaara entró al dormitorio sin previa invitación - Esta vez no he terminado de leerlo, pero mis dudas son incluso mayores.

Un sentimiento enorme de _dejà vu_ invadió a la mujer cuando observó el libro que el joven kage le mostraba.

- _El arte del amor_, por A.M., del País del Fuego - sonrió perversamente - Parece que te has aficionado a este tipo de lectura.

- No es mío - un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Gaara - Chouji-san me lo entregó hoy, es un regalo de parte de Sai-san.

- Conque Sai, ¿eh? - Ino se acercó despacio hasta él, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules y una ligera huella de burla en su voz - Así que en realidad hizo lo que le pedí. No estaba segura de si se acordaría.

Un abrumador silencio inundó la habitación, mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía sin darse cuenta los pasos que Ino avanzaba, hasta que su espalda chocó contra un mueble dejándole sin escapatoria... no que tuviera muchas ganas de escapar tampoco.

- Tú... ¿le pediste a Sai-san... que me enviase el libro?

- Sí - descaradamente, Ino acarició el pecho de su presa por encima de la ropa, comprobando el ya acelerado latido de su corazón - ¿Recuerdas que hace un año te dije que necesitabas leer otro libro para... solucionar lo que ocurría cuando... hacemos esto?

Y sin contenerse más, su boca reclamó los labios de Gaara con una pasión tal, que él no pudo sino corresponder con ganas. Sólo con unas poc... oh, para qué engañarnos... con muchas, muchas ganas. Aprovechó al máximo para asegurarse de que no, no había olvidado nada de lo que la rubia le enseñó un año atrás. Y al igual que entonces, todo su cuerpo reaccionó de manera más que satisfactoria.

- Me pregunto si esto significa que... estamos _en sintonía_ - comentó el inexperto muchacho, viendo una vez más lo que Ino provocaba dentro de sus pantalones.

- Sabes, hay una muy buena manera de comprobarlo, Gaara-sama.

Esa noche, absolutamente todas las dudas de un ex-confuso Kazekage fueron resueltas.

**F I N**

* * *

_Muchas lo adivinasteis, K.H. del País del Fuego era Kakashi Hatake. ¿Os imagináis quién puede ser A.M.?_

_¡Gracias por leerme y bye ^o^!_


End file.
